


Missed You

by alphatoothless



Category: Gravity Falls, Reverse Falls - Fandom
Genre: A!RF, Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Fluffy, M/M, Smut, Willdip, married au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 04:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphatoothless/pseuds/alphatoothless
Summary: The worst part about leaving home for business trips was how much Will missed his husband back home. The best part, however, was just how much Dipper missed him when he got back - and how much he intended on catch up on during their time apart.





	Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all of your amazingly kind and motivating comments! Because of them, I was able to break my writer's block (hopefully) and write this! I love marriage AUs and when it comes to willdip it's the perfect combo! ^^ I hope you enjoy it!

Will slammed against the door, though the echo of the wood didn't catch his ears. His attention remained on the soft lips on his own and the hands gripping his waist flush against the man's in front of him. Even if he wanted to say something about how much noise they were making, there was a high chance he wouldn't be able to. He opened his mouth when he felt a hot tongue slide against his closed lips, asking for silent permission. He smiled as he parted them, feeling hips roll into his own as a hot tongue pressed against his. 

"D-Dipper-"

The other man, about his height, was usually not this relentless - or passionate. It's not to say his lover wasn't passionate at all, but they normally made it through their house front door before the other tried to fuck him. As much as Will would have liked to pull the keys out of his pocket, he moaned instead when a hand slid down his waist to grope him over his clothes. His entire body shuddered with excitement as he dug his fingers into the silky texture of Dipper's dress shirt. The other still didn't relent, continuing to kiss and bite his lower lip as he chuckled lowly between them.

"I missed you."

Will couldn't even focus on cyan eyes before Dipper closed the gap between them again. He hummed into their kiss when Dipper's thumb ran along the very obvious outline of arousal in his pants. 

"I-I missed you, too." Will breathed between them. He couldn't even think straight with how dizzy he was feeling. He moved his hands to rest on Dipper's shoulders when the other pressed him further against the door and lifted him enough to wrap his legs around Dipper's waist. He hooked his heels over the other as Dipper rolled his hips into his own, drawing soft gasps from Will. 

Dipper shifted, moving his hands down to grope Will's ass as he started trailing wet, sloppy kisses down his cheek. Will whimpered when he sucked on a sensitive part of his neck. The back of Will's head hit the door with a soft thud as he moaned a little louder than he meant to. 

God, their neighbors would hear them at this rate.

"D-Dipper, we n-need to go inside." Will finally whispered between gasps. "Th-The neighbors -"

"Can deal with it. You've been gone for an entire month." Dipper growled lowly as he moved back up to nip at Will's lips. "They can handle one fucking night."

Will giggled softly when he felt Dipper buck his hips again. Oh, there was no doubt Dipper had missed him throughout his entire business trip. They talked every night over the phone, not because they didn't trust the other, but because they missed each other more than the other could fathom. Will was absolutely miserable being away from his husband for so long - so much that he told his boss he'd never do it again. His days of traveling for months at a time were through if it meant being away from Dipper. Dipper was no better, constantly texting him or sending him gifts through the mail to cheer him up. He'd send pictures of their town, their home...their bed. In their more...heated moments, they were not embarrassed to release stress through video for the other. 

Will let out an open-mouthed moan when Dipper sank teeth into the crook of his neck. Oh, the neighbors definitely heard that one. Will could even see the lights come on.

"D-Dipper, D-Dipper -" 

"Yeah, yeah." Dipper huffed, gently letting Will down to stand before reaching into his pockets to grab his keys. 

Dipper unlocked the house quickly and they slipped in before prying eyes could find them. Will thought he'd be slammed against the door again, but Dipper was carrying his luggage past their living room and into the bedroom with a soft huff. Will glanced around the house, relief washing over his body. Dipper, as always, kept it impeccably clean. But, more importantly, it was home. It was Dipper and his pictures on the walls - of their vacations, their wedding, their honeymoon - and it was all just purely them. It smelled purely of Dipper's cologne that he'd gotten him for Christmas. He followed his husband up the stairs, watching a taut back lift his luggage with ease. 

"So, how did everything go?"

"F-Fairly well." Will's shoulders slouched with the sight of their bedroom. "I-I told Tad I won't be doing it again."

"You didn't have to do that." Dipper looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You shouldn't have to possibly lose your job over it." 

"N-No, it's not what I had agreed to be doing when he offered me this promotion. He knows I'm m-married now." Will walked forward, hooking a finger under Dipper's tie to pull him closer. Their faces were inches apart before he nudged Dipper's nose with his own. 

He smiled when a smirk stretched across the other's face, but his attention remained on the soft blush that spread across Dipper's cheeks. Knowing he could make the other blush even after all this time made his heart flutter. Dipper's eyes were half-lidded as he leaned forward, taking Will's lips with his own as he hooked his fingers into Will's belt loops. Will pulled away with a soft smile, resting his forehead against Dipper's.

"B-Besides, I couldn't even f-focus the entire time I was away. I-I just kept thinking about how much I wished I was home with you." 

"You just liked my dick pics." 

"That, too." 

"That's the real reason you married me." Dipper teased, feigning offense. "You just love me for my body." 

"It's a very nice b-body, how could I not?" Will purred, wrapping the tie around his hand once as he pulled Dipper to follow him to their bed. 

"What'll you do when I'm old and lost my good looks? Hire a pool guy for our nonexistent pool?" Dipper smiled when Will rolled his eyes. 

"I'll also b-be old and have lost my looks, so what do you think?" 

"Yes." 

Will smacked his arm and Dipper laughed. Will's grin melted into a tender smile as he slowly laid back on the bed, tugging Dipper on top of him. Dipper crawled over him easily, propping his hands against the bed on either side of Will as his laughs slowly died down. They stared at each other for a moment, smiles soft as Will slowly lifted his hands to cup Dipper's cheeks.

"G-God, you're so handsome." 

"I'm afraid that's you, my dear." Dipper leaned down slowly, gently bumping their noses together before kissing Will again. This time it was slow and soft, just enough to make Will's entire body melt into the touch. He wrapped his arms around Dipper's neck, praying they could just stay like this forever. He let out a low exhale when Dipper slotted his hips between Will's legs. He arched his back when fingers ran down the center of his chest over his shirt. 

"Fucking gorgeous." Dipper breathed as he watched his husband's shirt hug him in all the right places. He slid his hand back up Will's chest before he started unbuttoning the now-wrinkled dress shirt. "I dreamed about this the entire time you were gone." 

"Th-Then do it." Will hummed, staring up at Dipper with a heavy tone as the other pulled open his shirt to reveal his bare chest. 

It was all Dipper needed to hear. He pushed off the bed to kneel between Will's legs. The other propped himself against his elbows as he watched the other tug his pants open easily. His heart raced in his chest as he watched Dipper pull his underwear down and stare at his erection hungrily. He hid the shiver that went down his back when he watched Dipper lick his lips. His cyan irises were halos around dilated pupils as they stared up at Will. Will's mouth fell open when Dipper licked up the underside of his dick slowly before taking the head into his mouth. Will's fingers clawed into the bedsheets as his head fell back to face the sky. 

No matter how many times they'd done this, Will never got tired of it. Even if they did the exact same thing every single day, he would never have too much. The look on Dipper's face was enough to push him to the edge, but the other always stopped just before. He loved that - loved the way Dipper teased him in that loving way. That Dipper had always taken the time to know exactly what he liked, what turned him on and what made him moan. He watched Dipper tug his pants further down before his lover leaned over to their nightstand to pull open a drawer. He wanted to see his husband's bare chest. 

"T-Take your shirt off for me." Will pouted as Dipper plopped the bottle next to his hips. "But k-keep the tie on." 

"Really?" Dipper smirked as his hands slowly undid each button of the shirt. Will's eyes were trained on his lover's hands and he bit into his lower lip when Dipper slowly slid the shirt over his shoulders. 

Will's mouth watered when Dipper shimmied the shirt off, letting it fall to the floor. The tie remained loose around Dipper's neck as he leaned forward to pop the cap open on the bottle of lube. Will felt anticipation build in his stomach when he watched Dipper coat his index finger. 

"Excited?" Dipper slipped his finger between his legs, teasing his entrance. "This seems to think so."

Will's toes curled when Dipper's free hand stroked his dick. He bucked his hips into the warm hand. He stretched his arms above his head, puffing his chest out slightly as he felt his shirt tighten around his upper arms. The way Dipper's throat moved with an obvious swallow made him wink.

"What d-do you think?" 

"I think you're definitely enjoying yourself." Dipper's voice shook slightly and Will knew he was winning. 

"Mmm, you're r-right about that." Will let out a low moan, watching Dipper's mouth open slightly. The other was watching him so intently that the finger remained at his entrance, unmoving. Will faked a pout.

"I can g-get myself ready if you can't." 

Dipper narrowed his eyes slightly and Will gasped when the finger slowly slipped inside him. Oh, this was so much better than his own fingers. He rolled his hips into Dipper's hand as he balled blankets into his hands above his head. 

"How's that?" Dipper asked smugly. 

Will let his lower lip protrude, looking up at his husband with an attempted whine before he felt Dipper add another finger inside him. His eyes fell shut as he called out Dipper's name.

"You've been preparing yourself, haven't you? My fingers slide in so easily." Dipper's voice was thick as he shoved his fingers deeper, adding a third finger before they curled inside him. 

Will's entire body sparked when Dipper's fingers brushed against his prostate. He quivered as tears formed at the edges of his eyes. He could see stars when he finally opened his eyes again. God, he wanted - no, he needed Dipper. He needed him so much. He whimpered when slender fingers pulled out of him, but it died down when he saw Dipper begin to unbuckle his belt and slide his pants down. 

"Oh god, p-please." Will slid his hands down to his sides, watching his husband pull his shoes and pants off easily. He opened his legs further, enticing the other. 

"Please what?" Dipper eyes him playfully as he lifted a condom wrapper to his mouth. 

Will thought he'd gone through his first ever hot flash when Dipper ripped it open with his teeth. His dick twitched and it didn't go unnoticed by the other. Dipper pulled the condom out before slowly slipping it on. He poured more lube onto his hand before slicking the condom further. He hooked his hands under Will's knees before pulling him closer, earning a quiet whimper as Will lifted his hips. 

"So eager." 

"J-Just fuck me already." Will grabbed Dipper's tie, wrapping it around his hand once before pulling him in to crash their lips together. Dipper chuckled into their kiss as he positioned himself. He heard Will whisper his name once before he slowly slid inside. His eyes fluttered shut as he groaned into Will's ear. Will's nails dug into his shoulder as the other clutched the tie around his neck tightly. 

"G-God, D-Dipper, I -" Will whimpered. "I-I love you so much. God, I-I love you." 

"I love you, too." Dipper breathed between them, pulling out slowly. He stood up just enough to put distance between their chests so he could watch Will's face melt into heated arousal. Will's dilated eyes stared up at him - filled with the love and lust that made his heart swell. He clenched his jaw as he moved his hips faster, watching Will lick his lips. 

He loved it - he loved the breath moans of his name escape from Will as he increased his pace. He loved the way Will's hand tightened around the tie around his neck, forcing him closer so they could kiss the deeper he got inside his husband. Dipper loved when Will hooked his legs around his waist, forcing him deeper with every thrust so he couldn't pull out. He rested his forehead against Will's as he felt pressure build in his gut. 

Will was already tensing around him - close to orgasm and he hadn't even had the chance to touch Will while he was inside him. Dipper slipped a hand between them, gently gripping Will's hardness into his hand as he began pumping him with his thrusts. 

"D-Dipper - ah - no - wait - ah -" Will let go of the tie around his neck to claw his shoulders. Dipper couldn't wait to see the red marks they made later. 

"Wait for what, darling?" Dipper hummed into Will's ear. "I want to feel you tighten around me when you cum." 

Will keened and Dipper smiled before kissing the top of his ear. He always knew the right things to say because Will would tighten around him. He tightened his grip around Will's dick, increasing his pace just enough until Will was screaming his name, arching his back as he came over their stomachs. Dipper's eyes fluttered shut when Will became impossibly tight around him. He thrust in deeper, faster before his own orgasm crashed over him. Will was whimpering beneath him, spent eyes watching him as he called Will's name out in ecstasy. They panted heavily into the quiet bedroom after several moments, their chests heaving before Will smiled widely up at him. Dipper returned the sleepy smile, still buried deep inside his husband as he finally relented and slowly collapsed into Will. Cum squished between them and they were horribly sweaty, but Dipper just kissed his husband, peppering his faces in small kisses. 

Will giggled as Dipper slipped a hand it o his, intertwining their fingers as they stood like that for a few moments longer. Dipper buried his face into Will's neck, memorizing the heady scent of Will. The raw, heady scent of his lover's after-sex - god, he missed this. 

"I'm going to pull out now." Dipper mumbled softly between them.

"Just...one m-more minute." Will whispered. Dipper felt a hand wrap around his shoulders and hug him warmly. "I just...love w-when you're in me." 

Dipper smiled into soft skin. 

"Anything for you, darling." 

He placed slow, warm kisses against the crook of Will's neck.

"I'm glad you're home."

"I-I'm so glad to be home." Will purred. "You're the b-best part about it."

Dipper nuzzled the underside of Will's jaw. Will giggled softly in response. He heard the other growl playfully below him before Dipper stood up and kissed him softly. Will blinked sleepily before lifting Dipper's and his intertwined hands up to his lips and kissing them. He smiled up at the golden ring on Dipper's hand. 

Dipper smiled down at him tenderly. 

He couldn't even imagine loving anyone or anything as much as he loved William Cipher.


End file.
